Tori's Diary
by timelording
Summary: Jade and Tori are studying in Tori's room, when Jade finds her diary. What happens then? *


**Disclaimer:** *sigh* Victorious….actually, it does belong to me. Surprise!

* * *

"Hey, Jade, can you pass me the math textbook?" Tori asked without looking up from her notes.

Tori and Jade were in Tori's room, studying- well, Tori was studying. Jade was snooping through Tori's things.

When Jade didn't answer, or hand her the textbook, Tori looked up. "Jade, can you hand me the- hey! What are you reading?" Tori exclaimed, launching herself off of the bed and to where Jade was sat in Tori's desk chair, legs curled underneath her. Jade was laughing silently to herself, as she shot out of the chair before Tori could reach her.

"Dear diary, today was my first day at Hollywood Arts. Some really mean girl named Jade poured coffee on my head. All I was trying to be was nice, and she hates me! Why?" Jade read, in the voice she always used to mock Tori, out loud in between fits of laughter from the small purple journal in her hand.

"Is that my diary? Jade! Give it back!" Tori exclaimed, making a snatch for the book in Jade's hand, but Jade just jumped back out of reach, snickering.

She flipped forward a few pages, and began reading aloud again. "Jade came over crying tonight, because she broke up with Beck. She got her eyeliner all over the pillow my great-grandmother made. But that's ok, because it's Jade."

Tori scowled. "Jade! Give it back!" she growled.

Jade laughed. "You sure do write about me a lot, Vega. Any specific reason why I'm always on your mind?" Tori made another grab for the book, only to have Jade yet again leap out of arm's reach, a gleeful smile on her face.

"Let's see what else you've written, shall we?" She skimmed through the journal. The scowl on Tori's face slowly turned to panic as Jade went farther into the book.

"Jade, seriously-"

"Jade has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They could keep me captivated all day…" Jade trailed off in laughter.

"Jaaaade…" Tori's voice was pleading, and she tried to take the journal, but Jade jumped away and sat on the bed, reading aloud again.

"Sometimes I wish Jade would notice me, notice the way I look at her. I mean, I clearly can't tell her how I feel, even if she and Beck are broken up now. It'd be too weird…" The mocking tone slowly faded from Jade's voice as she read. She trailed off to silence, incredulous.

Tori's face was quickly turning bright red, and she lunged forward, snatching the journal from Jade, hands trembling. Jade looked up at Tori, eyes searching. Tori stood awkwardly in front of where Jade sat on the bed, avoiding her gaze.

"Tori… did you really mean all of that stuff you wrote in there?" Jade's voice was soft, and Tori looked up in surprise. It was the first time she had ever head Jade speak without a hint of sarcasm, or anger, or mockery in her voice.

Their eyes met, and Tori couldn't look away- she hadn't been lying when she had written that Jade's eyes could keep her captivated. She just nodded, her embarrassment preventing her from speech.

Jade looked down at her clasped hands. "Well I…I think it's really cute, Tor." She looked up at Tori again, a sheepish smile on her face.

Tori's heart began racing at Jade's words. "You… are you being serious, Jade?"

Jade didn't say anything, just stood up, her sheepish smile melting into a grin. She reached forward and took the front of Tori's shirt in her fists. A look of terror fleeted across Tori's face, and a horror-stricken "Jade-" escaped her lips before Jade pulled Tori close, hesitating just before their lips met.

Jade pressed her lips against Tori's sweetly, but firmly at the same time. It took Tori a moment to respond, but then her lips were working against Jade, making soft sounds in the quiet room around them.

Jade finally pulled away after a moment, gasping a little for breath- Tori's kiss had left her lightheaded.

"Do you think that there is _any _way I'd be joking, Vega?"

An ecstatic smile shot across Tori's face as Jade released her shirt, but it quickly faded as Jade snatched the journal from Tori's hand, limp at her side.

"Jade! What more could you possibly need to read from my journal?" Tori asked exasperatedly.

Jade laughed and flopped down onto the bed, pulling Tori with her.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out," she said, wiggling her eyebrows down at Tori suggestively.

Tori groaned. "Jaaaaade…."

"Jade and I went on a 'date' tonight, and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't the best night of my life…."

* * *

**A/N: ** This is another one of the prompts I've written for the blog I'm on now. Hope you all enjoy this, I had a lot of fun writing it.


End file.
